Zink
Zink, also known as Zink McVoldi' or simply Zink Ari, is an EFF employee that helps in playing the role of Zink in The Legend of Lezda, who in the game has uncanny resemblances to Lit. In the game, his past has been greatly modified, but his actual background would have a big difference. Background Zink has two backgrounds, an actual one, and a fictional one as used in The Legend of Lezda. In The Legend of Lezda Zink was born 15 years ago in the land of Pierule.His mother had to flee from the town with the egg.She made it to Forest city.Then she left the egg in front of the Great Deku Iceburg.The Iceburg took him in and raised him. When he was twelve,a curse fell over the Great Deku Iceburg.The horrible insect Gohma was inside.Zink found a sword and shield and defeated Gohma, but it was too late. Before the Great Deku Iceburg melted, he told Zink to go to Pierule and meet princess Lezda. When they met, she told him that she was afraid of the man who was in service to the king. It was a penguin in dark armor named Fanondorf. She then told Zink about the Pieforce. She said to find the spiritual pies before Fanondorf. He already had one frome the great Deku Iceburg. He then went to Fish Mountain to find the next spiritual pie. There she found the Rock-eating Morons. The Morons had a leader named Gurania.Link asked for the spiritual pie,but Gurania refused to give it to them unless he went into Kongo Cavern and defeated the King Kongo. Link, with much difficulty did just that. Then,the Morons would have rocks to eat again.He then went to the water city of Loro to find the last Spiritual pie. He met king Loro.H e said that his daughter, Maura was swallowed by their leader the giant fish Dabu Dabu. He went inside the fish and found Loro's daughter and escaped with her from Dabu Dabu with the spiritual pie as well. He then went back to Pierule and gave the pies to Lezda. And then she was kidnapped by Fanondorf.She dropped a ocarina that had the power to warp to locations and even transport certain items. Zink went inside the temple,drew the master sword, and fell asleep for seven years and when he awoke a sage told him that Fanondorf had found the Pieforce and that Zink must find the seven sages and stop Fanondorf. Then link went outside and saw that his world had been changed. The world had been transformed to a land of monsters. Zink set out to find the forest sage. When he arrived at the forest,monsters were everywhere.He made his way to the Forest Temple. When he was there, he made his way through it and fought the four poe sisters,Feg, Deg, Leg, and Moe. When they were defeated,a path opened to the center of the temple and found his enemy,Phantom Ganon,who made illusions that Zink had to defeat.When Phantom Fanon was defeated, the REAL Fanondorf's voice said that Zink was growing stronger, but would still fail. After that, Zink was back in the Sage Temple, where his childhood friend, Saria stood and thanked him for awakening her as the sage of the forest. After that, he had to venture back to the land of the Morons again to find out what the trouble was. When he arrived,he realised that most of the Morons were gone. He then met the son of Gurania, who said that that the evil fire dragon Volga had been reawakened by Fanondorf and was going to feed the Morons to the dragon as an example to the other races who dare stand against him, and Gurania went to save them all. The son begged Zink to go to the Fire Temple. Zink went and made his way through,rescuing capturedMorons and finding the key to Volga's lair. He used his new Megaton Hammer to stun him and then slashed him,and repeated.After several times,Volga was defeated and Zink left the temple and was taken to the Sage Temple, where it was revealed that Gurania was the sage of Fire.When Zink left,he felt a cold breeze coming from the Loro river, so he decided to go to the Loro River to find that the Kingdom was completely frozen.He went to the Water temple and made his way through it until he found the creature Aqueduct he defeated it and was transported to the sage temple where he found out that Princess Maura was the Sage of water.He then went to Kakariko villiage and saw a horrible creature of shadow come out of the well.He then went into the well after being told that he had to find an item to make it through the illusions of the shadow temple. In reality. Zink, in reality, was born in South Pole City in 1995 to Azilan McVoldi and Marian Bushsmith, two High Penguins. He spent his first five years in South Pole City before migrating to Shiverpool and eventually to UnitedTerra in 2003. In that same year, he met Snowtendo executives and agreed into designing a game based on him being an archer. With no experience in archery whatsoever, he agreed to the decision and thus, The Legend of Lezda was born. He went on to the Penguin Academy and Penguin University, graduating at fourteen. He started working at EFF a month after he graduated. Involvement He plays the role, or helps inspire the role, of a video game character of the same name specilized in fighting monsters trying to find the seven sages, whilst in reality, he is an average everyday penguin who graduated from Penguin University recently and works in an EFF branch in New Club Penguin. He has also landed in other fields, too, based on a report released by The Penguin Times (article titled The inspiration behind Zink.) These are the jobs: *He worked as a cleaner in the LiquidFence Database Museum. *He worked as a secretary (yes, a secretary) in Mershins-Kazooy Inc. *He worked in McDoodle's before quitting due to almost getting Fat. *He worked as a sales clerk in a bookstore. *He worked as a RECEPTIONIST''' in '''''SNOWTENDO HEADQUARTERS. Trivia *This character and the story is a parody of the game Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time See also * Lit Category:Characters Category:parodies Category:heroes Category:Penguins